Breezestar
Description Breezestar is a lean, dark gray she-cat with a pale gray undercoat, a scar over her eye, long legs, and a long tail. She has clouded, pale-blue eyes, large ears, and a little, pink, nose. She is very determined, and believes in her clan completely, although she shows compassion to cats not in her clan. Breezestar died defending kits in the nursery from AlbinoClan warriors. History Breezekit, Fallowkit, Robinkit and Toadkit were born to Squirrelleap in early leafbare. Due to been born late, the kits were sickly, but they survived. The kits were five moons old when Toadkit suggested they sneak out of the camp. Breezekit refused to come and Fallowkit, Robinkit, and Toadkit went without her. Fallowkit and Robinkit came back without Toadkit, crying and saying that Toadkit had been crushed by a falling branch. Leafstar deicided not to punish the kits, saying Toadkit's death was punishment enough. For Breezekit, this was true, for she was thrown into a state of despression, thinking that if she had gone with them, Toadkit might not be dead. On their sixth moon. Breezekit and her siblings became apprentices. The newly named Breezepaw was apprenticed to Birdwing. Breezepaw was a brilliant fighter, but her hunting skills needed improvement. The reason for this was Breezepaw's fear of trees, since Toadkit died being hit by a falling branch. When she was assessed, she managed to catch just enough prey to pass her assessment, and she became Breezecloud. Breezecloud got her own apprentice, Fawnpaw. Fawnpaw was a very quick learner and was a joy to teach. Then, the earthquake came, and Fawnpaw defended Albinoeyes. When the clan divided into three clans, Fawnpaw continued her training in AlbinoClan much to Breezecloud's dismay. Breezecloud became leader of her group, and received her nine lives at the Skyrock at the night of the full moon. Breezestar and Fallowfern, who was now medicine cat, returned to their clan. Many moons later, when Breezestar was on her last life, AlbinoClan raided the camp. Breezestar rushed to defend the nursery, and her life was taken by Albinostar's deputy, Rockclaw. Some cats said that such an old cat shouldn't have fought in battle. But it was the death Breezestar would have chosen for herself, fighting for her beloved BreezeClan. Fast Facts Affiliations Current: BreezeClan Past: AlbinoClan (temporarily), SkyClan Age Age: 90 moons (7.5 years) at death Cause of Death Cause of Death: Killed by Rockclaw Post-Death Residence: StarClan Names Kit: Breezekit Apprentice: Breezepaw Warrior: Breezecloud Leader: Breezestar Family Father: Talon Mother: Squirrelleap Brothers: Toadkit, Robincall Sister: Fallowfern Education Mentor(s): Birdwing Apprentice(s): Fawnheart Leader Postion Succeeded by: Sunnystar Trivia *Breezestar was the first leader of BreezeClan. *For some time, Robincall served as her deputy, but retired to become an elder soon after. Character Pixels 1 Breezekit - Kit Version.png|Kit Version 4 Breezestar - Leader Version.png|Leader Version 5 Breezestar - StarClan Version.png|Leader Version Family Members Father Talon: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Mother Squirrelleap: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Sister Fallowfern: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Brothers Robincall: Living Toadkit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Quotes "If I had been there, Toadkit might still be alive." -Breezekit thinking about Toadkit's death "I stink at hunting! I'll never pass my assessment!" -Breezepaw to Leafstar about her assessment "I promise to lead my clan well, Squirrelleap." -Breezecloud to Squirrelleap during her leader ceremony "From now on, we are BreezeClan. And from now on, we are victorious!" -Breezestar at the Founding of BreezeClan Ceremonies Apprentice Ceremony Warrior Ceremony Leader Ceremony